pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
Elemental mi querida Watson.... Pues, querida Sherlock Holmes, me gusta como te esta quedano tu novela de misterio. Ademas, vine a estrenarte tu discusión numero...¿4? o 5 xD Ahora me toca leer tus otras dos novelas, asi que ¡manos a la obra! xDD Chau!!! xD Hablamos en el xat!! Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '03:18 1 jul 2010 (UTC) AA YA! Che, changuita! Venite al xat de Buffy!!! Estamos todas alli! --' Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '17:31 2 jul 2010 (UTC) HARUUUU!! TU DROGAAA xDDD http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Sherlock_Holmes/Reconciliadas http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/El_Secreto_de_la_Academia 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '22:31 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Mikuuuuuuuuh uwu Mikuh! El estupido pc d mi Ma no guarda links de xat.com ni de PE TT-TT y solo me se el de PE y el xat d Burakki. Conque te he visto editar en tu "frikipedia", seguramente ahora estas conectada nwn. Mikuz -chan x3 16:42 5 jul 2010 (UTC) 0w0 ok ntp saldras en el 3 o 4 capitulo hehe bno tcuidas dtb biie Lokisnatur 02:12 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ntp... ok dnada ii gracias a thi x registrarte solo no te olvides de escribir tuficha en la discucion de la historia el primer capitulo se estrena este viernes Lokisnatur 23:25 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Mikuuu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! TTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT No te has conectado al xat en un largo tiempo!! u.u Bueno, en tres días? cuatro? no se no he llevado cuenta pero para mi y los dmeas es mucho timepo!!!! sin ti u.u Conectate lo mas pronto que puedas o centesta el mensaje xD 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '18:34 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Correcion Conectate y contesta el mensaje!! xDD Oye, si t edas cuenta soy la que mas mensajes te ha dejado xDD Miku-chan TT.TT 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''18:38 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Haru! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:45 13 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Haru! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:45 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Haruka n.n Hola queria preguntarte si eres de Uruguay? es ke bueno por lo de Suarez n.n y aparte porque estoy buscando a alguien que sea de Uruguay y te quise preguntar si tu eres de aqui! n.n espero que podamos hablar Atte:Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98¿Algo que decirme n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 17:14 14 jul 2010 (UTC) 8D Que suewrte eres la primera que conozco de uruguay porque un amigo se hizo pero ya lo conozia xP yo soy de Montevideo xP espero que podamos ser amigos xD Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98¿Algo que decirme n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 17:58 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Eliminame tengo una bronca con el usuario munchlax-code por favor eliminame porque no quiero que la gente hable cosas malas de mi Cindaquilytogekiss. Coincidencia... Hola! soy Alan. Eske estaba super aburrido y mee puse a ver tu perfil. Resulta k a mi tmb me gusta agatha! El primer libro que lei es el de "Los Diez Negritos" y me encanto! Es una gran escritora, y sabe como crear hasta el suspenso mas suspensioso xP En fin, solo lo queria comentar, y si leiste el mismo libreo k yo, podriamos hablar alguna vez, Solo dejame un mensaje ;D Typhlosion Dominara al Mundo![[Usuario:Alanbato| Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 15:23 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Por su claro! Men encantaria Ser tu amigo! pero ser mi amigo tiene consecuencias... 1.-Tendras un apodo que no te hayan dicho creado por mi 2.- TIENES K LEER EL LIBRO K TE DIJE! 3.- Siempre debe de haber un 3 en un listado xP Ok, vere si encuentro los que tu me dices, porke me encantan sus libros, no hacia la tarea por leer el libro owo [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 16:24 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Jejeje... Para ti que seria bob? ewe bueno, puedes ver algunos ejemplos en mi pagina de usuario de Wikidex. Mira, para el libro, lo puedes encontrar en la internet. Ya se k no aparece completo, por eso tendras k usar tu imaginacion (hace un arcoirirs con las manos sobre su cabeza) y imaginar k pasa en las paginas k no puedes leer xD o buscarlo en una libreriaaa (hace letras con sus manos arriba de su cabeza) O, Hacerte una Super heroe y buscar una copia barata en Chinaaa (hace esclavos trabajadores chinos con sus manos sobre su cabeza) adios :3 , [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 16:58 19 jul 2010 (UTC) mikuhhh!! vente al xat de mika!! [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|··"]] 17:02 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu mote.....esta listo Desde ahora seras llamada.....Haruka Legan, la criminologa especializada en Logistica y Detective Privada de servicios Publicos. Si no te gusta, te aguantas, como miu amigo Blastoise98 k le decia Charizard y se enojaba porke Blas le gana a Char. En fin, Adios n.n [[Usuario:Alanbato|'Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?']] 18:34 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola n_n Oye tengo una duda podrias decirme como crear un archivo de la discusion, osea como lo tienes tu archivo 1,2,3..etc podrias decirme como hacerlo te lo agradecieria....Podrias contestarme aqui en pokeespectaculos o en Wikidex ...gracias....n_n ZzEeTH ポケットモンスター ブラック.....ポケットモンスター ホワイト 22:34 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Esta es mi pagina de usuario en wikidex n_n Gracias¡¡¡ Muchas gracias¡¡¡¡¡ ZzEeTH ポケットモンスター ブラック.....ポケットモンスター ホワイト 23:03 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Un regalo... Archivo:Haruka.jpg .:.Gracias por averme ayudado espero que te guste.:. Yo lo hice XD: ZzEeTH...ポケットモンスター ブラック.....ポケットモンスター ホワイト 18:00 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Ola Hakumi ^^ Que te parece k si me das tu msn y asi podemos hablar? :3 [[Usuario:Alanbato|'Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?']] 18:47 20 jul 2010 (UTC) No Problemo No te preocupes, pero si kiera habal en el chat de aki T_T o porke no te conectas al Xat k me dijiste? ahi hemos estado todo el dia xD Tu amigo :3 [[Usuario:Alanbato|'Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?']] 19:13 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Haruuu!!! Avrrrril-hime!! Tengo una idea para un futuro de hacer una historia de hermanas y tu no puedes faltar solo: Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. y si quieres una imagen de como eres n.n te quierooo Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '22:03 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Wuahahahaha Vale!!! xDDD Che, media sangrieta tu historia xDDD Bueno, ya tengo una idea para tu personaje xDDD Tía, vente para el xat! Buen ya eztaz en el xat!!! xDDD 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''22:36 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Haruka Necesito que tu y Gumi esten en el chat conectadas, necesito hablar con usttedes, si estan las dos, dejenme un mensaje en mi Discu [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 03:08 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Haru n.n Hace timepo que no hablabamos ya que cuando entro aquí nunca hay nadie T-T queria preguntarte si te podia agregar en mis amigos y si dices que si que cara pokemon te pongo? si dices que no bueno lo entiendo n.n Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98Algo que necesites decirme a mi n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 20:41 22 jul 2010 (UTC) OK n.n Ok que suerte x3 no hay problema con lo de que me agregues x3 oye sabes una hora exacta en la que esten varios(personas:Venusaur,Pokémon Al Ataque,etc.)? es que quiero conocer más amigos xD bye Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98Algo que necesites decirme a mi n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 21:30 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Haru Ven al chat [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 01:06 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya tá! Ya firmé en la escuela de los pokes Eeveeneon La Imagen de esta wiki Creo que esta wiki esta un poco sosa. Podria editar el MediaWiki para mejorarla..[[Usuario:Carlos96 |CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]] [[User blog:Carlos96|XP]][[Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa|Misterio]] 18:44 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ola keria saber más de los pokes y me gushtaria tener mas amigos mas bn me gustaria tener amigos porsi me kerias ayudar siendo uno de ellos bno eso era thanks glace7991 Por mí,todo OK. Por mí todo guay si quieres hacerlo(pero en inglés porque la gente se confunde)^_^¡Seguro que con un argumento así te sale muy chula.=3 ¡La quinta generación nos espera! Alicia!!!!! (En el país de las maravillas!!) ''Hola Alicia...(¿te sigues apodando Alicia no?)' Estaba hablando con el sombrerero loco '(osea conmigo misma xDDD)' y'' queria saludarte por aqui!! xDD entonces..Hola!!!!!'' (ya en serio) ¿Cómo estas? Es que ahora no puedo conectarme mucho al xat porque si no luego se me congela todo!!! Bueno, aca se acaba el mensaje, no es muy productivo que digamos xDDD Cuidate, te quiero mi Alicia!! ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 21:38 26 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Soy Julie '(por si no te das cuenta)' ¡''y estoy estrenando firma!'' ALICIAAA!!! OKay, haré el intento!!!! ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:12 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno me presento soy Nicolas tengo 15 años y lo Explico mejor en mi pagina de usuario te kiero pedir ke seas mi amiga ya ke desde mi estancia ki ke la he disfrutado mucho aunke he tenido altibajos siempre he estado aki ;D ademas no nos hemos hablado estos 3 meses xD Bueno aparte de eso te kiero decir solo si kieres participar en la ultima temporada del Reto: el Musical. como cerrando con broche de oro contigo xD Bueno son 2 solicitudes ;D. Adios, Gracias por esuchar [[Usuario:FANPOK|'☼ Nick ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:FANPOK|'Algo ke decir ?']] regalitooo 700px Ojala quete guste , sofiSofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:45 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola te hablo es para tu novela XD el de la escuela seria un gusto ayudarte con la trama o capitulos SOLO SI KIERES no te estoy obligando dame la respuesta en mi discucion n.n Saludos [[Usuario:FANPOK|'☼ Nick ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:FANPOK|'Algo ke decir ?']] Haru Te vote en PokéSupervivencia para jo***te porque me dijeron que al que hacen capi le echan pronto para que seas capi. El único tío de toda la wikia que no sabía lo que era el reto, PAA. 19:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Avriill! (esto me toca mandarselo a todos -.-') Tu te inscribistes en mi nueva novela The elements Guardian y te queria pedir si porfavor no te seria molestia apuntarte con este sprite: Archivo:Avril_Sprite(2).png no tiene blanco y me iria mejor. Bueno, xauuu [[User:Maya1999|'╰☆╮✿↔мιka☆↔✿╰☆╮']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Tik Tok♪']] 08:00 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola! Soy yo piikaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!Mi duda es ¿editar es igual que dejar un mensaje? Responde Pllllllllissss! para ti haruka Archivo:325998434_LNKXBBGLWFDXOFP.jpgArchivo:325998434_LNKXBBGLWFDXOFP.jpg espero que te guste chirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 10:53 10 ago 2010 (UTC) grasias grasias por la peque bienvenida jejej bueno despues te escribo !! XD Alice!!! me puedo inscribir a Avatar: La Nueva Era ? Salva los animales !!!!!! su piel esta en tus manos ~~ (~) ''No merecieron esto puedes cambiarlo!' 18:32 11 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Pues eh regresado!!! waaaaaaaaa porque hiciste eso????????? ACABO DE INUNDAR MI CASA ENTERA!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias An!! tengo que hacer la promesa de visitar pokespectaculos 1 vez a la semana!!! sino lo hago que me caigan Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt!!!! bueno en lo q ha pasado e aprendido nuevas cosas y me eh vuelto mas loca lista :D espero pasarme mas por aca an :3 y pasarla con todas mis amigas en grande!!!! besos cuidate mucho lindisima!!!!!! Andrea444 02:38 12 ago 2010 (UTC) haha ya me debes como 4 casas!!! siempre me pasa cuando regreso y me contestas x3 y llevo record xq van tres días conectados, las otras veces solo fueron como tres días :P cuidate An besos :3 Andrea444 20:39 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye alice He oido k a ti ya no te gusta vocaloid x3 Ahora puedo ser yo miku hatsune? pliis [[User:Munchlax-code|'нαgαηє мιкυ - Därk Slätë мιкυ']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'αℓι¢є нυмαη ѕα¢яιƒι¢є ']] 13:03 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye alice He oido k a ti ya no te gusta vocaloid x3 Ahora puedo ser yo miku hatsune? pliis [[User:Munchlax-code|'нαgαηє мιкυ - Därk Slätë мιкυ']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'αℓι¢є нυмαη ѕα¢яιƒι¢є ']] 13:04 15 ago 2010 (UTC) nooo! nooo pasa naah noo , era solo para preguntartelo , si todavia lo eres me kedo con hagane miku [[User:Munchlax-code|'мιкυ нαтѕυηє -¢ση мι ℓσℓℓιρσρ']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'αℓι¢є нυмαη ѕα¢яιƒι¢є ']] 12:48 16 ago 2010 (UTC) una cosita Archivo:Chiroro-1916736ebf.gifharu yo te he puesto como amiga en mi usuario puedes ponerme tu a mi pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis chiroro no te defraudara mira mi usuario y te lo demostrara =3 14:16 16 ago 2010 (UTC) http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos_2 http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos_3 haru aqui te dejo los enlaces de lazos, espero que los disfrutes mucho amiga, te quiero mucho princesita de hielo, saludos a todos en el mundo, eres muy talentosa haciendo amigos, y sabes que jamas te decepsionaran, aprender a convivir con alguien siempre te llevara a algo bueno keyko, la princesita del fuego fantasmagorco buuuu RE:nike ya te deja la respuesta en el msn luego leelapuedes llamarme N 12:25 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Letras para Kyoto Motel OSITO DE FELPA Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacion y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizo y el chico un platano piso Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) Ellos kerian una noche de diversion no querian mucha presion no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el....